soft voice and a hunting smile
by Loopylou720
Summary: the king is about to killed, until a man with a soft voice and hauntingly sad smile removes Morgana from her throne. Arwen and the smallest amount of mergana


**I am have a problem writing my other story, so here a little one shot, I don't own merlin**

* * *

Morgana sat on the throne of Camelot again, and she was delighted, her brother was about to die. Him, his queen and knights. However, someone was missing, Merlin, the annoying little servant was not were to be seen. The queen would not let HIM ruin her mood; she just chose the wrong week to invade. The only week Merlin was off. _There is nothing a servant can do now_, she thought, _not even Emrys could help Arthur now._ The new queen stood, walking over to the balcony. It looked like the hole of Camelot had come to see Arthur die. Suddenly Morgana felt nerves, adjusting her black dress. One quick survey, assured her, that her knights were in place. Two knights, dressed in black, stood next to the chopping block, the others were scattered around the courtyard. She had around 200 men, she knew it was stupid to have them all in the same place, but she needed them to witness her victory. Apart from here knights, she had three powerful sorcerers, that stood below the balcony. She waited for the prisoners to be lead out, before walking on to the balcony.

"To day we stand witness," she shouted, making sure everyone could hear the power in her voice "to the execution of Arthur pendragon for his crimes." There was no talking in the crowd, only the flutter of leafs could be heard. The crowds watched as the loving king, was lead to the block. The executioner's axe, sung high in the air. "May this be a warning to you all, whoever you are, and your crimes will be punished." Before the executioners could swing, a voice shouted, form the crowd.

"Your right, everyone should pay for their crimes." A smug look crossed morgana's face, as the crowds separated. The people moved away from the man, who had seemingly betrayed there king. His long black coat covered his body completely, the hood obscuring his face. The man lifted his head up, as if he was looking in the former lady's eyes, "every one shout pay for their crimes, including you."

The queen visibly flinched, at the tone of his voice. It was not hatred that was heard, but a mixture of disappointment and resolve. A voice that would make any one, wont to prove them self's. To prove them self to this stranger. Morgana had heard this tone before, though it was older cracking voice, she knew who this man was. "Emrys" she wisped, fear clearly in her voice. The man just nodded.

With a quick gesture, morgana's knights were set into action. Even the executioner attack, leaving Arthur chained to the block. None of the knights got within a meter of Emrys, before they were all knocked down. Scattered around were there bodies, weapons still in hand, but none of the town's people were hurt. The glow of gold eyes could be seen under his hood. The sorcerers sped into action.

Charging towards Emrys, in the heat of the moment. They seemed to have forgotten about magic. Lucas was the first to recover, sending a fireball at Emrys. The fire got so close; the warlock could feel the heat. He seemed to have been distracted by Arthur. At the last second, he ducked, letting the fire go over his head. It continued it path, toward the crowds watching. Encountering a blue shield, it died. Turning back to the fight, Morgana sore that Lucas was down. In his chest was a small silver dagger. _Emrys must have thrown it well I was not looking_, the witch through.

Emrys quickly despatched the others, they lay on the ground motionless, and no one was sure whether they were alive or dead. It was morgana's turn to fight.

"Come down and fight me, Morgana," Emrys shouted. Anger flared through her, she jumped down from the balcony, using magic to slow her fall. "Why do you protect Arthur?" she asked

"Because, it my duty."

"You owe nothing to him, you could rule with me."

"I protect my friends, you should know that." There was slight brake in his voice, as he realised that he had given something away. Morgana felt excitement, would she finally learn whom Emrys is. She decided that the best tactic would to ask him outright.

"Who are you?"

"I'm nobody, I am magic." You could hear the smile in his voice. The amusement in his voice set Morgana off, this was the man who would kill her. Here he was laughing in her face.

"Áflygennes byre, searu hræding" She hissed. The crowd scattered, as a column of wind advanced on Emrys. It travels quickly, picking up any loose rock off the ground. Emrys did not flinch, as it got closer, the bottom of his coat started to flap. Even if this did not kill him, his hood would be removed.

The wind drew closer, he did nothing. The wind was about a meter of him, his hood was removed, but in a flash of gold and blue, he was gone.

"Emrys has run away, there is no one to protect your king any more," she shouted, letting out a harsh laugh. Less than a second past before, Morgana felt it. A tight hand on her shoulder, cold sharp metal against her neck, and his breathe on her neck.

"Nice try." He said, it almost sounded like complement. His cold hand, on morgana's bare neck, made her heart beat faster. She knew his hood would have fallen. She could feel that his lips were never her ear, when he spoke. If the dagger was not pressed to her neck, she could almost imagine she was in a lover embrace. She was almost attracted to him, with his tall frame pressed to hers and his soft voice in her ear. "I'm not going to kill you, it not you time to die." There was an intake of breath from the crowd "but I suggest you run, and keep running."

Pushing her away, as she mutter a spell for her escape. Turning she caught a glimpse, the man standing in front of her. With his black hair and a hunting smile.

* * *

Camelot watch, as Morgana escaped, in a flash of wind. Suddenly all eyes turned to their savour. Shock crossed their faces. Standing before them, with a dagger in his hand and a sad smile, was King Arthur's servant. Merlin.

"tospringe" He mutter, letting his friend out of there chains.


End file.
